Various types of cursor controllers are known such as mouse devices, joy sticks, and controllers having a handle which can be moved in X and Y directions. Ideally a cursor controller with for example a handle movable by one or more fingers should have a feel and action like a pen or a pencil. Such controller should also be inexpensive having a minimal of moving parts (especially moving wires normally required to pick up the motion of the two orthogonal directions of the controller) a very low mass. The pencil-like feel of the handle should be very natural and offer as little resistance as possible.